Papelitos con tendencias Voladoras
by Lily Loop
Summary: Una clase de Historia de la Magia, tan aburrida como siempre, con papelitos por el cielo de dos enamorados, que pelean y se reconcilian de la misma manera. Solo Rose y Scorpius pueden hacer eso.


_Mi primer One-Shot espero que les guste y comenten algo, obvio si lo desean. Me llamo Pilar y soy de chile. Besitos desde aca, este pais donde todo es tan desigual. En fin a seguir protestando. Cuidense y a Leer._

**_Disclaimer: _**_No escribí Harry Potter y ojala lo hubiese hecho para así no tener que pagar una millonada por estudiar. Personajes de Jota Ka, contenido mio ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Papelitos con tendencias Voladoras<strong>

Estoy demasiado aburrida. Maldito Binns ¿acaso no sabe hacer una clase didáctica? Y pensar que es un fantasma y nunca va a morir.

Debería dejar el puesto, la historia de la Magia es tan interesante y él la hace ver como algo tan latero.

Mejor me dedico a tomar apuntes. No, que fome, voy a buscar a mi novio.

Ahí está, dos puestos más adelante y lateral a mí. Muy concentrado y con el ceño fruncido, tan estudioso que salió. Él único que puede competir conmigo en notas.

Mírenme, ni concentrarme puedo. Estoy viéndolo como babosa. Y eso que llevamos solo cuatro meses juntos. Aunque sin contar cuando estábamos sin nombre.

Scorpius, amo cuando pones tu boquita toda estirada y mueves tranquilamente la pluma sobre el pergamino. Sonrisa boba nuevamente, Emilia Raid, mi mejor amiga me mira como si estuviera loca desquiciada.

-Lo vas a ojear – me susurro.

Y me daba lo mismo, quería tenerlo embrujado solo para mí.

Nunca espere sentir algo así, siempre hablaban del amor y yo decía que era para los tontos, pero aquí estoy toda tarada por él rubio, alto, guapo, tierno y buscador de Slytherin.

Agache mi cabeza para ahora si lograr escribir algo, pero sobre el pergamino se poso un pequeño papel.

_Amor, siento que me miras mucho ¿necesitas algo? S.M_

Su letra perfecta, con sus iniciales al final, era perfecto. Y se preocupaba por mí. Ay como me encantas.

_Perdona si te miro tanto, es que te ves todo lindo estudiando. Y si necesito algo, pero no creo que sea posible que me lo des. R.W_

Le lance el papel y como por arte de magia – obvio – llego hasta él. Lo vi abrirlo y sonreír levemente, para luego escribir algo y lanzarme de vuelta.

_Yo haría todo lo posible por cumplir tus sueños _– me derrito. Con toda la gente es tan serio y reservado, pero conmigo es lo más tierno, atento y hasta risueño – _solo es cosa de que me lo pidas. Conozco un lugar que te encanta en el quinto piso, un armario bastante cómodo, que si quieres vamos a darle una visita después S.M _

Me sonroje violentamente, no me podía escribir eso, se imaginan pillan ese papel, se harían una idea de lo que vamos a hacer a ese armario y no es necesariamente conversar. Levante la vista y me miraba con una sonrisa gigante en su cara, provocando que comenzara mi furia.

_Te pasaste, ya no quiero pedirte nada, siempre con la palabra morbosa. Ya no te quiero, Malfoy, volví a ser soltera, tu ex Rose Weasley._

Estaba enojada, pero lo de no quererlo y terminar era broma, aunque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar mi hermoso ex novio ficticio, que enredo.

Se lo lance y lo recibió todo risueño, pero la sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en un semblante serio, me reí por dentro. ¿Quién era más inteligente? Obvio yo, lo había dejado en jaque.

Lo vi bajar la cabeza, mecer su pelo con la mano izquierda para después escribir algo, pero esperen ¿está sonriendo? Me llego el papelito.

_Ok, ex novia. Fue un gusto salir contigo, ahora me voy a ir a buscar a otra chica para que me acompañe al armario. Cuídate. Con cariño S.M_

Maldito, si iba con otra se lo cortaba en pedacitos, estaba furiosa y cuando lo mire él no se aguantaba la carcajada.

Me había hecho el jaque mate. Ok si ese era su juego, yo podía seguirlo a perfección.

_Es bueno saber cómo continuas con tu vida, yo igual lo hare. Voy a aceptar la proposición de Oliver Spinnet, para ir Hogsmeade. Ojala tu también te cuides. R.W_

Lo vi fruncir el ceño y tirar el papel al basurero.

Estaba enojado, lo conocía demasiado como para saberlo, con sus dedos chocando fuertemente sobre la mesa y sus pies moviéndose desesperado. Por momentos me lanzaba miradas furibundas y otras un poco más heridas.

Faltaban como quince minutos para terminar y yo solo quería escapar, un tonto juego había acabado con mi relación y me sentía pésimo por ello.

A mi regazo llego otro papel, lo mire y él solo estaba pendiente de la clase, aunque sabía que solo podía ser de Scor.

-Paren con los papeles, los van a pillar – me levante de hombros y Emilia movió su cabeza.

_¿De verdad Spinnet te invito a salir? Tendrías que haberme dicho, somos o éramos o… no sé, pero debiste hacerlo. Voy a hablar ahora mismo con él para dejarle claro que con mi chica nadie se mete – _me encantaba verlo celoso, era de lo más pasional. Nunca mostraba sus emociones y cuando estaba enojado porque alguien se me acercaba, se ponía como basilisco, pero nunca haciendo escándalos – _y no me interesa ir con nadie más que contigo al armario del quinto piso. Yo todavía me siento como un hombre comprometido con mi colorada favorita. Te amo S.M_

¿Cómo me podía enojar con alguien así? Era perfecto para mí y todo lo que me escribió no hizo más que aclarar lo que pensaba.

Tome rápidamente mi pluma y le respondí.

_No quiero que hables con nadie, yo ya le deje claro que no podía salir con él porque tenía un novio de lo más celoso. Y también me siento una mujer comprometida, nada me hace pensar y sentir lo contrario. Después vamos a tu querido quinto piso, pero antes quiero un beso de proporciones gigantescas. Te amo Scorpius "celos" Malfoy. Atte. Rose Weasley tu novia. _

Acabo la larga y tediosa clase, pero yo solo estaba pendiente de él, que venía acercándose rápidamente hacia mi, pero antes de llegar, se cruzo un moreno algo bajo. Spinnet.

-Rose, ¿pensaste en mi invitación? – Emilia a mi lado, se largo a reír, pero se silencio cuando vio a Scor cerca de nosotros.

-Ella no puede salir contigo, porque es mi novia – y agarrándome de la cintura me beso de infarto.

Las proporciones gigantes que le había pedido por beso se cumplieron con creces.

Cuando me soltó, tomo mis libros y mi mano para caminar hacia el pasillo.

-¿De verdad pensaste en terminar conmigo? – me pregunto cauteloso.

-Era una broma que se me escapo de las manos. Y tu maldito Malfoy – lo mire enojada – ¿de verdad ibas a llevar a otra chica al armario?

-Nunca mi vida – paso su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y beso mi coronilla – no podría estar con nadie que no seas tú.

-Entonces que estamos esperando. Vamos hacia allá – los dos nos largamos a reír.

Y no puedo seguir contando que paso, porque eso es de mi vida personal, pero fue genial, rico y de lo más agradable.

Ahora a seguir caminando toda sonrojada y con Malfoy tras de mí con su sonrisa bobalónica en la boca.

Mañana también jugáramos un ratito con los papelitos, para después poder acabar como ahora.

Toda Happy.

* * *

><p><em>Finite, the end, final... Reviews si quieren <em>


End file.
